Artificial Flavor
by Hiki-chan
Summary: [SetoJou]It's just an innocent stick of ice cream. There's nothing suggestive about it. Really! Too bad Seto's having such a hard time controlling himself. [Oneshot. PG13 for references]


Disclaimer: Don't own 'Paddle Pop' or yu-gi-oh. If I did, you would see Seto screwing his pup every episode! 

Warning: LOTS of references and shonen-ai.

**Artificial Flavor**

By: Hiki-chan

Seto tore his eyes from his laptop for a moment, watching his lover through the thin lenses of his glasses, walk into his office with a orange plastic bag in his hand before plopping down onto his sofa.

At first, Seto didn't see the need to have a sofa. He didn't want anyone to stay in his room longer than usual. But even since Jou came into his life in a more intimate way, it was a necessity since the blond loved to come to his office after school and lie there until it was time to go back home.

Usually cold blue eyes continued observe the young blond as he took out a wrapper from inside the plastic bag.

Seto frowned. "Paddle Pop?(1)"

The blond looked up from his special treat, "Yep. It's sort of a kind of comfort food for me Seto." Jou looked back down to his treat adoringly before he tore the top of the plastic wrapping open.

Seto scrutinised the rather creamy rainbow-ish colour of the hardened ice cream and he narrowed his eyes more in distaste. "It's artificially flavored, pup."

The blond then took the hardened ice cream and latched his mouth over the top.

Jou didn't even take notice that the CEO had hitched his breath.

"So?" Jou answered back murmuring through the ice cream in his mouth.

Seto blinked, he hadn't realised he had been staring. If Jou had his mouth around something… else, that murmur would definitely… ah forget it. Now was not a good time to think about it. Seto gave his pup an indignant glare before he focused back to his laptop.

Or, at least, he tried to.

His eyes kept switching from the screen to the puppy's mouth.

Jou ignored the CEO not even knowing what he was doing to him before deciding to do a little debating. "There's nothing wrong with artificial flavoring Seto."

Seto's eyes flickered to Jou and more specifically his mouth and ice cream watching as the youth bit the top off, biting, chewing lightly before grimacing because it was too cold, then swallowing, before slowly running tongue over his hardened ice cream, savoring it's flavor.

"It's fake." The CEO swallowed, trying to concentrate on his work again.

"It's still good!" Jou retorted.

Seto shifted in his office chair. His lover was now running his tongue over the bottom to keep the now slightly dripping ice cream to keep it from dripping onto his hand.

'_I could help him lick it off.' _Seto shook his head and mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

"Do you want to try it?" The blond inquired lifting his precious ice cream from his lips and signaled to the brunette.

The CEO shut his eyes, trying to keep out mental images flooding his mind. "No thank you pup."

Jou shrugged and continued with his ice cream. Slowly biting off bits and chewing thoughtfully and savoring before swallowing.

Seto gripped his chair tightly. His knuckles becoming white. His mind was going to be made up soon. But first, a mental note to never allow Jou to bring ice cream, especially _that _into his office.

The brunette tried to focus on his laptop once again. But his eyes kept flickering over to the blond boy who was in bliss eating his beloved 'Paddle Pop'.

Jou finally stopped looking and stared straight the CEO. Seto could see the milky traces of ice cream covering his lover's mouth making Jou look extremely… edible.

"Geesh Seto, you've been looking over here since I've started eating." The blond finally started. He had noticed the CEO looking over again and again and was, well, getting tired of people disturbing him and his comfort food. "If you want to eat it, then just come over here and eat."

Once again, Jou lifted his ice cream over to Seto.

That was it. Seto had enough. He didn't like his patience to be tested and it was going to run dry. His mind was made up now.

"Eat? Yes puppy I do intent to do it, and now." Seto purred slowly getting out of his chair and walking over to the blond, his pants, well, let's not mention about his pants now should we.

Jou blinked and backed up on the sofa. What was going on? "Y-Yeah, sure, whatever you want…" He answered not knowing what he just got himself into.

Seto looked at his prey and his prey's bait before all logic in his mind vanished and…

He pounced.

Mmm… His puppy was right.

Artificial flavoring does taste good, especially on him.

Owari.

(1)---- It is a 'Wall's' production. It's basically like a normal pop except it has a creamy rainbow colour.

**I was eating it then I had the idea! Reviews, inspire me to write more!**


End file.
